dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Knight Story Wiki:Sandbox
Male Centaur hunts woman, author uncertain about female Centaur.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Saria's Academy Read a book called during school days.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Goblin Prince By the way, Justia hasn't been in a relationship with men because her brother is scary.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Rescue operation Unlike the Centaur, the Minotaur in mythology doesn't seem to exist as a race, but in this world it is usually a race.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Laveurintos the Labyrinth City It is a promised development. A role like Rena is either abducted in the story or made into a stone.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Love Magic Potion The author didn't know when to write an episode where a beautiful and innocent goddess is kidnapped by an evil Dark knight and that the Hero of Light's Justice goes for help. Also the identity of the Dark Knight is the Hero's father and the author didn't know how to write the story. However, the author would like to do something because he was made to force the next Hero of Reiji.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Delightful to meet again The author examined the Satyrs in various ways and it was connected to . In fact the image of devils seem to come from the Satyr.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Feast at Sea By the way, the Triden's warrior is modelled after the gladiator .Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Raid of Karkinosa The author thinks that to develop an assassin character, you couldn't remove religious and drug nature properties. Setting was difficult because there was little conflict between nations. The author wants to drink Gummiberry Juice.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Sword Dancer 's " " is very interesting as a fairy novel. The author made reference to Hobgoblin. The Ishtia faith refers to the myth of and or and . After that, for those who care about Schizufe, it is a class change to Valkyrie.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Labyrinth Investigation The appearance of Dullahan, originally it was a zombie of knight whose mere head was slashed off but the author thought it was dull when he did such a setting. The author looked at variety of literature and , but the author felt like it wasn't working at all.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Whereabouts of the Goat man Greek myths ' wife is a little surprised to learn that Odysseus has remarried with an extra woman and a son who was able to roam during a 20-year wandering visit and death.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Headless Knight The name of Zand derived from the English word "sand" and the German word . The original material is . Since the setting of the god of sleep identity is a rat. Because the god of sleep is a guide to the kingdom of dreams.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The God of Slumber The author didn't dare to put a Ghoul as an Undead.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Proceeding to the Capital Tokyo Ghoul is for goblins, the bow is for humans, the is an elf or human hunter, is for Centaur, is a dwarf or orc. By the way, firearms are not in this world. The author checked various things about the witches, but this is erotic. The author would like to somehow make it into a novel.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Underground waterway is a country of dreams After some time, the author read his novel and thought he'd made Reiji's character too harsh. As it is said from various people, the author can't change everything, but he should be revised to get a little better. The author thinks that it is not good to rewrite it later.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Damon and the Contractor Zeal and Ainoe now leave. It is undecided whether they will come back later. Tarabos also leaves. Supporting role talk is long.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Beginning of the Storm Schizufe and the others struggle against fiends that are easy to defeat by Kuroki and the others. The author wanted to write the story from a human point of view that does not change the world like this.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - A Boy who was kidnapped by Harpy The pygmies in the legend has bad relationship with birds, but the author dare to reverse.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Pygmy Lady Goblins are instantly killed if it were people from different world such as Kuroki and the others. The author wanted to write an adventure story about the people of this world, this is the reason for writing a side story.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Frontier Kingdom is carved into medieval architecture in the same way as gargoyle. It is a being whose whole body is covered with leaves. If a Gargoyle comes out as a monster, the author thought that Green man should come out as well. It is a relief that is crafted on medieval European architecture. Originally it was from culture. It corresponds to from Lord of the Rings in this story and the of . The author placed Green Man into the story, as a result the author wants to send out more fantasy creatures that appear in tradition.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Green Man The author was wondering if Black Dog should be called a bar guest.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Outdoor Activities Green Man. The scenario is over. Schizufe and the others earn experience points. This completes the side story. The author wanted to write a story that made the freedom warrior a protagonist, and made a side story.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - A Toast with Companions (Side Story Epilogue) And finally, a new Hero is born. Now the Dark Knight's true identity is likely to keep the promise of Hero's father.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Goddesses of Elios Pollen looks like an upright piglet.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - His Majesty Demon King's small angel The image of Amazona believers is . The author made the setting for the set of bikini armour, he made a character who wore it.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Amazoness Girl Selkie is also a that the author wanted to put out. Next, it is fun to think about which mythical beast to put out.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Village of Selkies In addition, the author wonders whether the Selkie is in some sense the strongest existence because it can be a figure of a cute seal and a beautiful girl.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Kraken of the ice-sea There are many novels based on Egyptian mythology, the author likes the , he had read a long time ago. The costume of Princess Mel in the cover illustrations was very impressive. It's a fairly old novel, it's been a few years since he last read it and he would like to read it again.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Sniper Apollo was the last boss in 's masterpiece " ". Apollo usually play around but is actually the strongest. In other words, Alphos is a strong setting from the beginning.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Snow White Holy Knight By the way, is from .Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Demonic Dragon vs Holy Dragon Alphos and Rena has motifs.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Awakening of the Dragon To make a country of Beastman, the author said that there was nothing but mythological thinking to make it Egyptian-style. Worship Serpent believer has changed in many ways, but it is a model with a .Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Beastman Country are also called and appear in Egyptian mythology. |ネペンテス|}} is a drink from the . There is also a theory it is equivalent to coffee. Undigested coffee beans taken from 's defecation are .Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Gypseal's Magician The chimera has no dragon head and wings in the original document, but the author did not follow it here.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Capture the Chimera The is an amulet that prevents the . In other words, Gorgon can not beat penis. It is effective to show genitals to Evil eye.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Encounter with the Serpents The word comes from the Egyptian mythology paradise and . By the way, the white hair of Sekhmetra and Nel was inspired by . The novel was entered in the novel primary selection of but it seems to drop out in the second selection.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Queen of Lions and Princess of CatsDark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Black Pyramid was called in ancient Greece and there was sugar in ancient Egypt. If there is sugar, then sugar cane is the raw materials for , it wouldn't be strange for rum to be given out.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Beast's Feast By the way, there is a cocktail called the is based on rum. It has good taste, so it is easy to drink, but the alcohol content is high. Therefore, when you drink without being aware of the height of the content, you may get drunk. It is similar to be poisoned like a venom of the scorpion. There exist a real drink called Lion's Milk, it is a distilled liquor called in Turkey and in Greece. The raw material exist in ancient times. Both are an aperitif and served with an appetiser called . The author saw a huge sandworm logo in the , and the author thought that this must be released in the desert edition.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Sandstorm There were many candidates for the upper class light elemental spirit, and it turned out to be because they are from Egypt. Speaking of 's , it is Nehekhara.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - King of the Graves In a world where medicine has not developed, illness was considered to be the work of evil gods, evil spirits and witches. If it is a fantasy setting, the author thought it wouldn't be no problem even if it is a real thing. Illness is the work of evil gods and witches. So there is also a profession called shaman doctor.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Cat Shield The author considers writing a story of a Witch Hunter who defeats a witch, who was about to bring disaster, would be seems to be interesting. The author is rewriting the story in third person, so that it would be easier to read. Modus fell in love with Rena's mother Melfina and was betrayed, there is also ulterior motives.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Pyramid's Battle The author wondered what to do with the upper class darkness' elemental spirits. So he decided to put something out relating to the eclipse, but he was lost with Nordic's , Egyptian's and of India. The author thought it was a good mixture of evrything, the Greek name "Loss of power" is the original .Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Resurrection of the Death God The author says Girtal's figure is hard to decribe in words, so he would like to illustrate it, but he did not know how. Think of a centaur, 's Satan Cross with a scorpion's tail growing from the buttocks instead of the Samson's parasite, and the scorpion's pincers growing like wings. And, when he lies down, he becomes a huge scorpion.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Goddess of Victory is coming Goz and Rigena's excitement will continue. Actually the author was planning to write Ishtia's point of view in the previous epilogue, but he forgot about it. The author will carry over to the later chapters. The pumpkin is native to America. For this reason, the author didn't included in this world, he made vegetables similar to pumpkins, and that Pumpkin is the head of Jack O Lantern. The 's head was originally a turnip, so there was no problem with turnip, but the author thought pumpkin was better. Maybe it was too much.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Feelings in darkness (Chapter 7 Epilogue 2) The original source of Nimu is Nimue, the . Nimue falls in love with Sir coming out from legend. Sir Pelleas asks Sir to get in touch with a lady named Ettarde, but Gawain makes Ettarde his own. Sir Pelleas wandered off with full of sadness, but in the meantime, he met the Lady of the Lake Nimue. In other words, Lembah is regarded as Pelleas. The author was planning to write a side story about the activity of Nimu with Lembah. And Gawain has a devilish episode but if it is fate, it is a knight of the sun and a good young man.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Great Sage The word Motgal originates from gods of death, and .Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Nargol's Deities By the way, the four treasures are Trump models. However, it has changed the coins to the orb.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Motgal the Capital City of Death Zalbuth's original material is the name , as well as Nazgûl.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Death's Feast Zasha. There is no former material. In addition, the author was planning to write more talks between Tibel and Wendy, but this was deleted because it was pointed out that it was not good.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Holy Knight vs Death God Originally, Chiyuki's group was planned to be involved in the story. Especially, it was Chiyuki's group that was suppose to rescues Frulltin and the others. Chiyuki who saw the scene where Frulltin is bound, she gets angry and says, "This pattern!" Sahoko blows bubbles and falls down. The Women who imagine Zarxis' tastes.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Struggle under Me The author thought of adding magic | }}, it was stopped because it was thought to be a rushed material. By the way, the true characters of God's child of death is: *Zand = Rat *Zafarada = Bat *Zalbuth = Fly *Zasha = Leech The author is adding a lamprey later.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Great Witch of the Swamp vs Archbishop of Myasis The author wanted to change ' name like Dahāku, but kept it as the way it is.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - To the Forest By the way, the name of the is based on from Cthulhu Mythos. Kutar. The author has combined the word of the "Kur" with "Tar".Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Kutar's prison Aberon. The original material is . First of all, the original material of Oberon seems to be of . And Alberich seems to be a dwarf. Finally, the author made appear as a fantasy creature. It also appears in the country of . Graceful and pacifist. They hold a flute concert for to the other party. Tatania, the Queen of Elves. The original material is . She fought against over children. Tamriel, the Fairy Knight. The original material is . The guard of the forest. When he was young, he was captured by a fairy and became a knight. Tam Lin is the original material for a fairy knight. It seems to be the one who robs the virginity of maidens.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Fairy Knight And the original source of is the Libezar, also known as the king of Nome, the evil spirit that lives on Mount Lusenberg. And the original source of the is the evil spirit living on , Ribesal also called the king of the gnome.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Uneasy Material is the original material of the Orcs. Grendel is a species of Orcneas. From there it seems Orcs was born. That is Grendel Orc. In addition, there is a description that is more scary than Grendel. The author wrote the settings that the female Orcs are stronger. In other words, women are strong in society.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Battle in the forest part 1 On the other hand, Goblins have a male dominate society. First I wrote in the postscript, but for the time being the next is side-story. Dungeon Adventure, next time I'm going to City Adventure, I'm going to write a wildness adventure. However, since it will be solved immediately if it is the Kuroki, Reiji and the others, it will be a talk that made Schizufe and the others a main character. I will write stories from the perspective of human beings that do not have the power of God. In fact, I am thinking of a story that is not related to the different world transfer reincarnation, and Schizufe is the main character of it. The worldview was different from the and the others, but it was the same fantasy and merged. If the story of Kuroki affects the world, the story of Schizufe has nothing to do with the world's fortunes.Takeshi Nezaki's Narou Blog - 13/08/2016: Chapter 5 is over In addition, it is a goal to the last, but I would like to make it a TRPG-like setting reference book if possible. In fact, it is interesting to look at the fantasy TRPG in the material of the world view, it was interesting, and I wanted to make it myself. Especially the view of the world of Rune Quest was interesting. I also think that Warhammer was also good. The effect is likely to be seen in the contents of the future. If you think about it, you are influenced by various things. Goblin settings are also influenced by "The Princess and the Goblins" (George MacDonald). So Goblins are not good with singing. Probably this work is a goblins subject work and is definitely one of the best. Writing side stories about Reiji and his party members past stories. The first adventure for Reiji and his party members when they came to this world. Writing side stories about Sir Lembah's journey from the Rox Kingdom. Short stories about meeting Glorious. A story about Kuroki training the power of dragons, and the introduction of the Evil Gods, Modus' allies. The adventure of Nyanko Fencers.Takeshi Nezaki's Narou Blog - 03/12/2017: Dark Knight Story update The Dark Knight Story was entered in the Crowd Gate's 6th Internet Novel Award.Takeshi Nezaki's Narou Blog - 13/01/2018: Dark Knight Story update The Dark Knight Story won the 6th Internet Novel Award.Takeshi Nezaki's Narou Blog - 30/01/2018: Won the Sixth Internet Novel Award during the period! The author was inspired by his favourite fantasy world from Greek mythology, Nordic mythology, King Arthur, Lord of the Rings, Princess and Goblins, Runequest. The author got a hold of settings collection in Tokyo. Like and Old World, it was fun just by reading the set of world views that have been carefully made. The author posted Dark Knight Story on kakuyomu.Takeshi Nezaki's Narou Blog - 11/03/2018: Dark Knight Story update The battle between Kuroki and Zarxis. The characters fighting with the mind of the dragon would be Dai of and Prince Lars of Bastard are famous. Since the author can not use Draconic Aura and spiritual power of the dragon, he thought that he should try out dragon spirit.Takeshi Nezaki's Narou Blog - 20/05/2018: Dark Knight Story update The author wondered where to put and decided to make it into magic. Alraune seems to be the same as , but the author decided to make them separately in this world. In Alraune, the pistil of the flower becomes a woman. In Mandrake, the root is a person.Takeshi Nezaki's Narou Blog - 27/05/2018: Dark Knight Story update Kuna vs. Zasha is an image of .Takeshi Nezaki's Narou Blog - 03/06/2018: Dark Knight Story update The author thought of moving away from "Let's become a novelist." The relocation destination is "Novelba" and "Magnet". The content made in the book seems to be OK as it is the same, improving the original part is no good.Takeshi Nezaki's Narou Blog - 04/11/2018: "The Dark Knight Story" has been updated! Amazona was planned to make an appearance, however there was no room to put out a new character.Takeshi Nezaki's Narou Blog - 16/12/2018: "The Dark Knight Story" has been updated! The author want to do a lot in this novel, he wanted to create a different world that appears in myths and knights stories. Among them are stories that have been muddy. For example, 's story has his wife cuckolded by his subordinate, and to kill each other with the child he'd made with his sister. The author wanted to create such a world. It was Reiji and Shirone for that. However, it is meaningless if you do not read into it. The author find it difficult.Takeshi Nezaki's Narou Blog - 14/01/2019: "The Dark Knight Story" has been updated! is a god with deer horns that governs life and death. It seems that the people who saw the horn substitutes seemed to feel mystery there. Even so, Cernunnos looks like Shishigami of Princess Mononoke. So it's going to be huge. There is no particular meaning, but the author made a similar god appear. The author do not think that it will appear again.Takeshi Nezaki's Narou Blog - 03/02/2019: "The Dark Knight Story" has been updated! The author was conflicted with Felion's appearance. He thought whether to make it a girl with a wolf. In the Magnet Novel version, he wonder whether or not Ferion's daughter will come out.Takeshi Nezaki's Narou Blog - 03/03/2019: "The Dark Knight Story" has been updated! Last post of Narou but will continue on Magnet and Novelba. Of course there is a business reason, so the publisher is not bad and it can not be helped. However, I had to make a decision at that time. Because it was aborted Dark Knight story is more of the books of is impossible. In other words, it is impossible to earn income in a novel unless you write a different story. By the way, I have a real convenience such as work, and sometimes it is impossible to write multiple novels. Since it quit a job is not necessarily the next novels are books of, it is impossible with high risk. If you write a different story, you have to give up writing the Dark Knight. It seems that there are a lot of writers who actually stop writing the novel and write another story. Of course, if you aim to become a novelist, I think that is the case. But I couldn't do that.Takeshi Nezaki's Narou Blog - 17/03/2019: It's like an afterword of Dark Knight Story References